


И что за чудище, дождавшись часа...

by showsforsnails



Category: Land of the Blind (2006)
Genre: Angst, Dictatorship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Третья сцена достаточно вольно обращается с соответствующей сценой фильма, хотя и списана с нее, реплики идут немного не в том порядке.Использовано стихотворение Уильяма Батлера Йейтса "Второе пришествие" в переводе Григория Кружкова.





	И что за чудище, дождавшись часа...

– Джо, – говорит Торн и улыбается, – мы победили.  
– Да, сэр, – отвечает Джо.  
Потому что это правда. Торн победил.  
– И это благодаря тебе, – Торн продолжает улыбаться. – Я знал, что ты нам поможешь.  
– Сэр, я всего лишь пытался сделать правильный выбор...  
– И ты его сделал  
– Я... не хотел, чтобы вас убили  
Торн пожимает ему руку.  
– Я этого не забуду, Джо. Я умею быть благодарным. Теперь начнется новая, прекрасная жизнь, в которой не будет места страху и лжи.  
Джо отвечает на улыбку. В конце концов, это правда. Теперь о годах правления Максимилиана можно будет забыть, как о кошмарном сне.

***  
– Мир захлестнули волны беззаконья; кровавый ширится прилив и топит стыдливости священные обряды, – глухо произносит Джо.  
– У добрых сила правоты иссякла, а злые будто бы остервенились, – откликается Торн. – Мы живем в сложные времена, Джо.  
– Сэр, эти сложные времена тянутся уже десятилетиями. Было сложно и при Максимилиане-отце, и при его сыне. Все надеялись, что вы положите этому конец.  
– Я? – Торн поднимает брови. – Один я ничего не могу.  
– Сэр, помнится, вы говорили, что один-единственный человек может изменить соотношение сил.  
– Надеюсь, ты не отказываешь мне в праве на помощников? Нет? Прекрасно. Для того, чтобы во всем полагаться на своих помощников, я должен знать, что могу им доверять. Тебе достаточно подписать бумагу.  
– Сэр, неужели после всего, что было, вы мне не верите?  
– Верю. Но то, с каким упорством ты отказываешься совершить простой жест...  
– Именно потому что это просто жест, – перебивает его Джо. – Сэр, мне кажется, что я уже доказал своим поступком все, что только можно было доказать.  
– Джо, я хочу знать наверняка, что ты мне предан.  
Джо набирает воздуха в легкие.  
– Сэр, – произносит он наконец, – я уже говорил, что руководствовался вовсе не преданностью вам или кому-либо еще. Я действовал в интересах своей страны. Да, я пришел тогда к вам, потому что вас я знал, к тому же, мне не хотелось, чтобы вас убили. Это все. Пока то, что вы делаете, будет на пользу стране, вы можете на меня рассчитывать.  
– Джо, ты испытываешь мое терпение, – холодно произносит Торн. – Подпиши бумагу.  
– Нет.

***  
Взгляд здорового глаза Джо не покидает стены напротив. Он слышит, как Торн переходит от одного заключенного к другому, раз за разом повторяя один и тот же набор фраз. Он и надеется, что Торн не забыл его, и боится, что это все же произошло и что вместо дружеского приветствия он получит только равнодушный взгляд.  
– Добрый день, гражданин.  
Торн стоит перед ним. Он слегка сутулится, волосы и борода у него стали белоснежными, но в целом он не изменился.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он кивает Джо и направляется дальше.  
– Сэр, – с отчаянием произносит Джо, – вы не узнаете меня?  
Торн оборачивается и всматривается в его лицо.  
– Раньше глаз у меня был здоровый, – извиняющимся тоном произносит Джо и робко улыбается.  
Торн по-прежнему молчит. Если он и узнал Джо, он ничем это не обнаруживает.  
– Учись, гражданин, – проникновенно произносит он наконец, – трудись. И тогда ты сможешь вернуться к нам.  
Он в последний раз окидывает Джо взглядом и направляется дальше.  
– И что за чудище, дождавшись часа, ползет, чтоб вновь родиться в Вифлееме? – произносит Джо ему вслед в надежде, что Торн обернется и, наконец, скажет, что узнал его.  
Торн действительно оборачивается. Он бросает на Джо взгляд, в котором мелькает нечто похожее на узнавание, отворачивается и идет дальше.

***  
Однажды ночью к нему приходит Торн, пододвигает, не глядя, невесть откуда взявшийся табурет и садится напротив. Джо, приподнявшись на локте, смотрит на него.  
На нем синий костюм, в котором Джо когда-то вез его из тюрьмы. Он сидит прямо, откинув назад голову с гривой вновь пожелтевших волос, устремив на Джо взгляд ярко-синих глаз.  
В конце концов он нарушает молчание  
– Знаешь, – говорит он, – у меня прошла сыпь.  
– Рад за вас, – сухо отвечает Джо.  
– Джо, – смеется Торн, обнажив в улыбке превосходные зубы (как странно, при жизни они у него были намного хуже), – неужели ты до сих пор не можешь забыть ту историю? Столько лет прошло!  
– Сэр, мне было бы сложно ее забыть, я живу в ней. Вот у вас и вправду теперь есть дела поважнее.  
– Джо, а ты циник.  
– Стараюсь, сэр.  
Хотя бы сейчас, думает Джо, хотя бы во сне признай, что ты был неправ. Солги и скажи, что задумывал все иначе, но тебе помешали. Скажи, что не знал, как на самом деле обстоят дела в стране. Только не говори, что хотел именно этого.  
Торн, словно прочитав его мысли, произносит:  
– Ты должен понять, что я не мог поступить иначе. Что бы ты сейчас ни думал о революции, мы тогда поступили правильно. И ни одна из наших жертв не была напрасной.  
Джо пытается перебить его, но ему это не удается.  
– Да, – повторяет Торн, повысив голос, так он когда-то произносил свои речи с трибуны, – ни одна. И если бы ты не цеплялся за свои принципы и свою гордость, нам не пришлось бы пожертвовать тобой.  
Джо замечает, что дрожит от ярости.  
– Я верил вам, я думал, что вы не станете убивать народ, рассказывая ему о том, как ему прекрасно живется. Я не думал, что вы тоже станете править с помощью запугиваний и откровенной лжи. Я полагал, что с вашим приходом к власти что-то изменится к лучшему, что мы наконец-то будем свободны.  
– Джо, все это прекрасно, но ты, как умеешь, рассуждаешь о том, как следует управлять государством, а я управлял им. И не ты сверг Максимилиана.  
– Я открыл вам дверь, – говорит Джо, и сам готов рассмеяться над тем, как это звучит.  
– Не преувеличивай свои заслуги. Если бы не ты, нашелся бы кто-нибудь такой же.  
– Я спас вам жизнь!  
В ответ раздается громкий смех.  
– Неужели ты думал, что меня и вправду могли убить?  
– Тут и думать не надо, – замечает Джо. – То, что не удалось Максимилиану, сделала Таня.  
Торн одаривает его таким взглядом, что у Джо пробегает мороз по коже.  
Джо молчит. Все то, что сказал Торн, кажется ему настолько чудовищным и несправедливым, что он не может подобрать слова для ответа.  
– Вы сон, – произносит, наконец, Джо. – Вас уже нет, и больше никогда не будет, и поэтому мне незачем о вас думать. Я вас забуду, меня когда-нибудь освободят, и мне больше никогда не придется вспоминать о происшедшем.  
Торн насмешливо улыбается, поднимается и уходит. Джо победил, но вместо радости испытывает одну горечь.

***  
Дочь инстинктивно понимает, что с ним нельзя говорить о политике. Поэтому она давно остановилась на самых безопасных темах – погоде и еде. Она ни о чем не спрашивает, потому что знает, что он все равно не ответит. Он молчит, кивая ей в ответ, изредка улыбаясь, ненадолго прекращая стучать по клавишам пишущей машинки.  
Раньше это здание было больницей. Теперь он стал его единственным пациентом, которого пытаются вылечить от неизлечимой болезни, памяти. Он снова и снова вспоминает Максимилиана, Жозефину, Торна, Таню, Мадлен, Пула, Доктора, сержанта. Он не испытывает ни горечи, ни гнева, а лишь замешательство. Хотя он жив и ему не в чем себя упрекнуть, он чувствует себя проигравшим, а они – Максимилиан, убитый Торном, Торн, заколотый Таней, Пул и Доктор, пережившие две смены власти и без малейших укоров совести убивавшие и доносившие, – победили.  
Торн по-прежнему жив и, стоя в своей камере, завернувшись в грязное тряпье, произносит, глядя сквозь спутанные грязные волосы на замершего за дверью Джо:  
– Вновь тьма нисходит; но теперь я знаю, каким кошмарным скрипом колыбели разбужен мертвый сон тысячелетий, и что за чудище, дождавшись часа, ползет, чтоб вновь родиться в Вифлееме.


End file.
